1. Field of Invention
The disclosure pertains to a device for assisting people with putting on clothes, and specifically for persons with disabilities giving difficulties for persons to dress themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many infirmities that make putting on clothes difficult for many people. Among these infirmities are debilitating neural illnesses, accidents and other injuries, strokes, birth defects, and for almost everyone at some time, pains and weaknesses brought on by age or life experience.
Assisting these people to dress, or dressing them, takes the effort of a lot of wonderful people who by love or employment, dedicate themselves to assisting persons with infirmities with putting on clothes.